You
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Sakura menyayangi keduanya dan tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari mereka, dan ia membenci takdir yang membuatnya harus memilih. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ; Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan-teriakan memekakkan telinga itu seketika membahana saat seorang pemuda bersurai raven berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Mereka yang berteriak adalah kaum-kaum hawa yang mengaku fans sejati dari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan, dingin, jenius, mempesona dan juga salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dia merupakan pewaris kedua dari Uchiha Corporation setelah kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Semua orang tentu sudah mengenal siapa itu Uchiha, mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, bahkan kedua pewarisnya sudah turun tangan dalam bisnis keluarga saat mereka berusia 15 tahun.

Sasuke yang terlalu sering mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa mendengus jengkel, ia sama sekali tak suka dengan reaksi berlebihan orang-orang pada dirinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak masuk kedalam saku celana untuk mengambil sepasang headset dan menyumpal kedua telingannya dengan benda itu. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya sampai di perpustakaan karena hanya ditempat itulah ia mendapatkan ketenangan. Saat sampai di perpustakaan pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu langsung mencari sebuah buku yang diinginkannya dan setelah mendapatkannya ia langsung menuju sudut ruangan untuk membaca.

"Sssttt...sssttt."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara berbisik itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Sssttt sssttt sssttt."

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, meski dengan tempo lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Sasuke pun kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaannya.

"Ssssssttttttt... Aku disini. Dibawah meja, menunduklah."

Sasuke segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati meja panjang yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menyibak kain hitam yang menutup sampai kaki meja.

"Hai."

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit mundur kebelakang karena cukup kaget melihat makhluk pink yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Bukan karena gadis itu hantu. Ya, makhluk itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya namun dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dikatakan. Rambut pink nya memutih karena sesuatu seperti tepung, lalu coretan lipstick yang melingkar di bagian mata dan mulutnya, dan tak lupa mulutnya yang mengunyah butir-butir coklat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Ah, aku sedang bersembunyi."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat gadis itu kembali memakan coklat-coklatnya.

"Hn?"

"Penyihir berambut pirang sedang mencariku untuk menjadikanku santap malamnya, jadi aku bersembunyi." gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi seperti ia tengah ketakutan.

"Konyol!"

"Begitukah menurutmu?! Hahahahah aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke sangat heran dengan gadis itu, sesaat yang lalu ia terlihat marah saat dirinya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu konyol, tetapi berikutnya gadis itu malah tertawa.

"Kau mau coklat? Ini enak."

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebutir coklat pada Sasuke, namun secepat kilat ia kembali menarik coklat itu.

"Tidak jadi saja," ucap gadis itu cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Coklat ini terlalu enak untuk dibagi, tapi jika kau mau membantuku, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan sebutir untukmu. Tapi ingat, hanya sebutir ya." gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu tersenyum kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu memutar matanya keatas seolah ia tengah berpikir dan tak lupa gadis itu juga mengigit bibirnya dan bagi Sasuke itu sangat menggemaskan, apalagi sesekali emerald gadis itu berkedip dengan lucunya. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah gadis itu, saat menyadari pemikiran konyolnya.

"Emhh, kenapa butuh alasan untuk membantu seseorang? Panda-kun selalu bilang membantu orang itu hal baik, jadi tidak perlu alasan." mata gadis itu kembali mengedip-ngedip polos.

"Kau berteman dengan seekor panda?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Apa panda mulai bisa berbicara? Atau gadis ini mengerti bahasa hewan?

"Panda-kun bukan seekor tapi seorang. Dia laki-laki yang cukup tampan dengan tato Ai di keningnya dan lingkar hitam dimatanya yang mirip dengan panda. Karena itu aku memanggilnya Panda-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah dua kali mendengar 'Hn' itu darimu, apa artinya?."

"Tidak ada."

"Aa. Oh ya, kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Kau harus punya alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu."

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, apa alasan itu cukup?"

Ah, Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Jadi gadis ini melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari teman-temannya yang akan menjahilinya. Pantas saja penampilannya seperti ini. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu kekanakan untuk seseorang yang sudah berusia 17 tahun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dengan amat terpaksa membawa gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya di kolong meja perpustakaan itu kerumahnya. Alasan pertama, gadis itu tak mau membersihkan dirinya ditoilet sekolah karena takut tertangkap teman pirangnya yang sebelumnya disebutnya sebagai penyihir. Kedua, dia menolak diantar pulang kerumah karena ibunya pasti akan mengomelinya dengan pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ketiga, kebodohan Sasuke sendiri yang berjanji menolong gadis itu hanya karena melihat emerald itu berkaca-kaca. Dia mungkin pribadi yang dingin, namun bukan berarti tak peduli. Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat lambang kipas khas Uchiha diatasnya. Sasuke menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya namun lebih cantik, membukakan pintu dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sasu-chan sudah pulang?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ibu," Sasuke memandang ibunya memohon. Ia benar-benar risih dipanggil seperti itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan ibu." Mikoto, sang nyonya Uchiha sudah akan maju dan memeluk putra bungsunya, namun semua itu tak jadi ia lakukan saat onyx nya menemukan pemandangan lain disamping putranya.

"Ehhh?" kagetnya saat melihat sosok disamping putranya.

"Ah, selamat siang bibi," Sapa sosok itu pada nyonya rumah.

"Siang," sapa Mikoto balik, "Kau membawa teman, Sasuke?" Mikoto memandang putranya.

"Dia bukan temanku, dan kami baru bertemu hari ini. Aku hanya menolongnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, manisnya putra ibu." Mikoto mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas dan membuat seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan terkikik melihatnya. Keduanya pun langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Jika Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, maka Sasuke menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Bisakah aku mencubit pipimu juga?" emerald itu memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak!" saat Sasuke menyatakan penolakannya dengan tegas, wajah itu berubah murung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nah, siapa namamu nak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku Sakura, bibi," jawabnya dengan wajah yang mulai tersenyum.

"Nama yang cantik. Nah, Sakura. Kau harus membersihkan dirimu sekarang juga, kau bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari bibi dengan rambut berubanmu itu, ayo masuk dan bibi akan mengantarmu untuk membersihkan diri."

Mikoto menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut. Ia membawa Sakura kekamar tamu dilantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah 20 menit berada di kamar mandi, akhirnya Sakura bersih kembali. Sebelum keluar, Ia memunculkan sedikit kepala pinknya dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan ia mendapati ibu dari orang yang menolongnya tengah meletakkan sebuah baju diatas tempat tidur.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, Mikoto segera menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi, ia melihat kepala pink menyembul dari sana.

"Sakura? Sudah selesai?" kepala pink itu mengangguk.

"Kemarilah! Bibi sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Karena seragammu kotor, tidak memungkinkan kau memakainya lagi. Jadi, bibi mencarikan baju lama bibi yang cocok untukmu. Apa kau keberatan memakainya?"

Sakura perlahan berjalan mendekat pada Mikoto, Saat ini tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar handuk putih. Ia memperhatikan sebuah dress polos berwarna coklat pucat dengan pita kecil dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Panjang dress itu kira-kira dibawah lutut, jika Sakura menggunakannya. Mengingat kondisi tubuh Sakura yang tidak tinggi alias mungil.

"Ini bagus, aku suka. Terima kasih, bibi." Sakura mengukir senyum dibibirnya.

"Ah, kau ternyata begitu cantik dan imut setelah semua pengganggu diwajahmu menghilang. Cepat pakai bajunya dan segera turun untuk makan. Bibi akan menunggumu di meja makan." Mikoto mengelus pipi putih itu sebentar.

"Bibi, kurasa aku langsung pulang saja. Orang tuaku pasti sedang cemas sekarang, lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan bibi lebih banyak lagi."

"Apa yang kau katakan, nak? Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Soal orang tuamu, bibi akan meminta Sasuke mengantarmu nanti dan membantumu untuk menjelaskan pada orang tuamu. Jadi, ayo makan dulu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah gugup. Bagaimana pun ini adalah rumah orang asing, jadi merasa gugup adalah hal yang wajar. Setelah semua anak tangga telah dilaluinya, ia berjalan menuju keruang makan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu dimana letaknya. Rumah ini begitu besar dan dia takut tersesat didalamnya. Ketika melihat seorang pelayan melintas tak jauh darinya, ia segera memanggil pelayan itu.

"Emh, permisi bibi. Bisa beritahu aku di mana letak ruang makannya?" tanya Sakura pada pelayan wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari ibu Sasuke itu.

"Mari ikut saya nona." Sakura mengikuti kemana pelayan itu membawanya. Selama perjalanan kepala pink itu tak pernah diam karena memperhatikan keseluruhan rumah megah milik Uchiha itu. Sesekali mulutnya akan terbuka lebar karena kagum dengan lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding.

"Nona, disana ruangannya."

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelayan yang telah membantunya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, bibi." suara itu terdengar begitu ceria.

"Nona tidak perlu membungkukkan badan seperti itu pada saya, karena saya disini hanya pelayan saja."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak peduli siapapun orang itu dan apa statusnya, orang tua tetap saja orang tua dan sudah kewajiban yang muda untuk menghormatinya. Itu yang sering ibuku katakan padaku."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." pelayan itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan gadis pink itu.

Sakura dapat melihat kursi di meja makan telah terisi beberapa orang, atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang pastinya adalah ibu Sasuke. Sasuke pun telah duduk disana, tapi dua laki-laki lainnya terasa tidak asing untuk Sakura. Langkah Sakura perlahan mendekat pada meja makan. Ia memperhatikan dua laki-laki yang tengah menarik perhatiannya, ia menelusuri satu persatu dari wajah keduanya dan matanya langsung berbinar cerah saat mengenali siapa mereka.

"Ah benar, itu Fugaku Ji-san dan Itachi-nii." suara Sakura yang terkesan sedikit berteriak itu membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya. Merasa dijadikan pusat perhatian, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, apa aku terlalu berisik? Maaf." Sakura menggaruk kepala pink nya.

"Sakura-chan, kemarilah nak." Sakura segera mendekat dan duduk di kursi samping Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pinky?" tanya Itachi dengan raut seriusnya dan itu membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke memandangnya heran. Dilihat dari cara Itachi memandang gadis itu, Itachi seolah sudah mengenalnya cukup lama.

"Eh, itu...bagaimana ya?"

"Apa bibi tau kau disini?" tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya Itachi kembali bertanya dan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauh ke pojok ruangan.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" kali ini Fugaku lah yang bertanya.

"Ah, ayah tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Beberapa hari yang lalu ayah mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi, untuk beberapa saat ayah harus istirahat untuk bisa pulih kembali." raut wajah Sakura berubah murung seketika, dibanding pada sang ibu, ia lebih dekat pada ayahnya. Keceriaannya pun sebenarnya tertular dari ayahnya, karena mereka terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena itulah ia begitu sedih saat mendengar mobil ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti menangis sebelum sang ayah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan dengan mengingat kembali kejadian itu, emeraldnya akan mulai berkaca-kaca seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan pada raut muka gadis itu, Segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, pinky. Habiskan makananmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Fugaku sebenarnya heran dengan yang Sasuke lakukan, tidak biasanya Sasuke memotong pembicaraan saat ayahnya tengah bicara. Tapi, dengan melihat wajah mendung Sakura, Fugaku mengerti bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari ayahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku pinky, dasar pantat ayam."

"Pantat ayam?"

"Ya, habisnya rambutmu mirip sih dengan pantat ayam." Sakura tersenyum kemudian.

'Mudah sekali suasana hatinya berubah' batin Sasuke.

"Tch," Sasuke berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa rambut sekeren miliknya disebut mirip pantat ayam.

"Itachi bisa memanggilmu pinky, kenapa aku tidak?" entah sadar atau tidak, dalam nada suara Sasuke menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Itachi-nii itu special dan kau tidak," jawaban Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura kini telah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, ia pamit untuk segera pulang. Ia tak ingin membuat orang tuanya cemas karena pergi terlalu lama, apalagi ia sama-sekali tak mengabari kemana ia pergi. Ia kini melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sama saat ia datang kemari. Di dalam mobil itu telah ada Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya meraup tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Sasuke, dia pulang bersamaku," ucap Itachi lalu menggandeng Sakura pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryit dahi melihat tingkah kakaknya yang terkesan overprotective kepada gadis itu, sebenarnya ia tak ingin memperdulikan hal itu, namun ada denyutan aneh di dadanya, ia merasa tak suka saat tangan Itachi menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat. Ia juga kesal melihat gadis itu mau-mau saja di bawa itachi. Dan Sasuke tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Lagi pula apa pedulinya pada seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemu[nya itu, setidaknya ia telah memenuhi janjinya untuk menolong gadis itu. Tapi, ada hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih penasaran. Bagaimana ayah dan kakaknya mengenal gadis itu, dan apa hubungan Itachi dengan gadis itu?

.

.

.

.

tbc.

cherryryn96


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

Sakura mencuri pandang pada Itachi yang tengah serius dibalik kemudinya, selama mengenal Itachi tak pernah sedikit pun pria itu marah sampai mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Itachi pasti akan selalu menyesali perbuatannya saat ia kehilangan kontrol dan marah pada Sakura. Dan tak perlu waktu lama pria itu pasti meminta maaf padanya, walau kesalahan sebenarnya ada pada Sakura. Tapi, Sakura berani bersumpah kesalahan yang dilakukannya, yang selalu membuat Itachi marah, hanya karena ia yang suka pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Itachi bagi Sakura, seperti hujan di tanah yang gersang. Saat dirinya berada dititik terbawah kehidupannya, Itachi dengan lengan kokoknya mengangkat dirinya kembali keatas. Tiga tahun mengenal pria itu, membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa dibalik sifat dinginnya yang sangat khas sekali dengan Uchiha itu, Itachi menyimpan begitu banyak kelembutan. Entah kenapa Sakura selalu merasa tenang dan terlindungi saat kedua lengan kokoh itu mendekap tubuhnya hangat. Mungkin awal pertemuan mereka tidaklah begitu menyenangkan atau mungkin bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya sebagai orang asing. Dan ia membawa kejutan yang membuat seisi rumah Sakura sulit untuk bernapas. Ia datang bersama tubuh sang kakak tercinta yang terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti. Haruno Sasori, sulung Haruno yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, telah memutus cerita hidupnya saat kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang membawa Sakura mengenal lebih jauh pria yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Pria itu lah penyebab dari ketidakhadiran Haruno Sasori di sisinya, pria yang merenggut sang kakak dari sisinya. Sakura sempat sangat membenci pria itu, namun Sakura sadar, rasa benci itu hanyalah pengalihannya dari rasa sedih dan kesepian. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ibunya, bahwa kehidupan adalah milik Tuhan, dan hidup mati seseorang sudah tergaris dalam takdir masing-masing manusia. Semua kehidupan akan kembali pada penciptanya cepat atau lambat. Kematian bukanlah kesalahan siapapun, karena manusia hidup hanya untuk menunggu kematian. Siap atau pun tidak, hal itu akan tetap terjadi. Sakura perlahan bisa membuka hati untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya. Ia sadar saat itu ia terlalu egois, ia bukan tidak tahu kalau Itachi pun merasa tertekan akan kejadian itu, karena ia bisa merasakan itu lewat tatapan mata sekelam malam milik Itachi. mata adalah cerminan diri seseorang, karena mata tak akan bisa berbohong, tapi ia malah mengabaikannya saat itu. Dan ia menyesalinya. Setelah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, ia datang dan memeluk pria itu, ia mengucapkan beribu kata maaf untuk keegoisannya. Air mata yang sekian lama ditahannya, luruh begitu saja saat itu juga, dan setelah sekian lama pula, Sakura mendengar isakan pilu dari bibir pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan tetesan air mata Itachi yang membasahi punggungnya. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura menyesal karena membuat orang sebaik Itachi tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang berkepanjangan. Jika pria itu bukan orang baik, mungkin kakaknya tak akan mendapatkan peristirahatan terakhir yang layak. Dan sekali lagi, jika pria itu bukan orang baik, tidak mungkin Sakura bisa hidup se-nyaman saat ini, pria itu mengalihkan seluruh tanggung jawab yang dulu dipikul kakaknya pada pundaknya. Ia memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluarga Sakura dari penghasilannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan kekayaan keluarga Uchiha. Dan Saat itulah seluruh pandangan Sakura berubah. bukan iblis dengan tanduk merahnya, tapi malaikat dengan sayap putihnya, itulah yang Sakura lihat dalam diri Itachi. Sakura mulai menyayangi Itachi sama halnya seperti Sasori atau bahkan lebih.

Sakura kembali melirik Itachi dari ekor matanya, ia sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia takut kata-katanya akan memperparah keadaan. Tapi, jika terus seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung-raung agar pria itu mau bicara lagi padanya.

"Itachi-nii?"

senyap, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku-,"

kata-kata itu terputus begitu saja, saat onyx pria itu kembali menatap tajam pada Sakura. Sakura benar-benar membeku ditempatnya saat melihat rahang pria itu mengeras. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan fatal kali ini? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan ia tak sadar jika mobil itu bergerak kearah lain dan bukan rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, dan Sakura masih pada posisi yang sama. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan saat mendengar pintu mobil yang tertutup. Tak berselang lama, terdengar kembali suara pintu yang dibuka, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Turun!" datar dan sarat akan perintah yang tak terbantahkan.

Sakura hampir saja meneteskan air mata, saat melihat seberapa dinginnya sikap Itachi padanya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia tak mungkin menangis di tengah keramaian orang, karena itu bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Ia tak ingin orang berpikir jelek tentang Itachi. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi ada yang bilang keramaian? Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan satu hal yang baru ia sadari, ini bukan rumahnya melainkan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit? Ah, dia mengerti sekarang. Ini adalah tanggal 28 dan itu artinya ia harus melakukan rutinitas sebulan sekalinya yang telah berjalan kurang lebih dua tahun belakangan ini. Disetiap tanggal itu, ia harus memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya pasca operasi dua tahun yang lalu. Operasi yang membuatnya kehilangan satu ginjalnya. Dan itu artinya ia sekarang hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal, dan itu juga artinya ia tak bisa terlalu lelah dalam beraktifitas, dan sekali lagi, itu juga yang membuat Itachi selalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kenyataan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, walau sedang marah, tapi Itachi tak pernah benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan ingat jadwal check up Sakura yang orangnya sendiri sepertinya melupakan itu.

"Ayo masuk!"

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan pria itu kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Bibir Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Mereka menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan bergandengan tangan, walau tidak dengan langkah yang sejajar, karena perbedaan tinggi mempengaruhi seberapa besar langkah seseorang. Dan Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung kokoh Itachi. Sakura mulai berandai-andai dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana kira-kira hidupnya sekarang andai saja Itachi tak datang waktu itu? Mungkinkah ia dan keluarganya akan hidup terluntah-luntah dijalan? Apakah kakaknya akan tetap hidup? Tidak mungkin! Jika saat itu bukan Itachi penyebabnya maka mungkin saja orang lain. Dan dia bersyukur karena itu Itachi dan bukan orang lain, bukan berarti ia senang kehilangan kakaknya, hanya saja sosok Itachi membuat Sakura merasa tak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak.

"Aww."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat keningnya menghantam sesuatu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati punggung Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura saat Itachi menatapnya.

"Masuklah!" Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu di depan mereka yang bertuliskan nama 'Dr. Senju'.

Sakura dengan tidak rela masuk kedalam ruangan itu, bukan dia tidak ingin, hanya saja, biasanya Itachi akan selalu menemaninya masuk. Tapi, pria itu malah memilih untuk menunggu diluar. Sakura mulai berfikir untuk merencanakan sesuatu agar pria itu tidak lagi mengacuhkannya. Mungkin mengancam akan bunuh diri? Ah, itu keterlaluan. Mogok makan? Tidak, pria itu pasti bisa memaksanya untuk makan. Karena Uchiha itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tidak ada pertanyaan prihal hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Sakura. Pria itu tetap diam bagai batu di balik kemudinya, Onyx pria itu bahkan hanya terfokus pada jalanan saja. Lima belas menit berlalu, hanya diisi dengan suara dari radio yang Sakura nyalakan untuk mengusir kesunyian malam. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya yang sederhana. Menyadari tak ada pergerakan dari pria disampingnya, Sakura membuka sendiri pintu mobil yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pria itu. Ia keluar dari mobil itu dengan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Dan ia sadar, pada akhirnya pria itu tetap memilih diam. Tapi, apa mau dikata, semua memang benar kesalahannya.

Sakura masih berdiri diluar rumahnya, pandangannya tak lepas dari mobil Itachi yang berlalu pergi. Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Satu kali ketukan, tidak ada jawaban. Hingga ketukan-ketukan lainnya, hanya menyisakan kesunyian. Sakura berjongkok dan mencari sesuatu di pot bunga. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka ia pasti bisa menemukan kunci itu disana. Dan benar saja kunci itu tertutupi oleh selembar daun kering. Kemana orang tuanya pergi malam-malam begini? Apalagi ayahnya dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Sakura bangun dari jongkoknya dan memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang kunci. Belum sempat memutar kuncinya, ponsel Sakura berdering dengan ributnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, menggeser layar depannya dan tampilah pemberitahuan, tiga pesan yang belum dibaca. Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Uchiha Itachi, pria itu lah pengirimnya. Bukankah baru beberapa menit mereka berpisah? Harusnya pria itu mengatakan langsung padanya, kenapa harus lewat sms? Kadang ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu.

From : Itachi-nii

Kau melanggar janjimu lagi dan aku tidak suka itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas membaca pesan pertama itu.

From : Itachi-nii

Bagaimana bisa kau meminta tolong pada orang asing? Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kau membiarkan orang itu membawamu kerumahnya. Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa orang itu jahat? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Kau setidaknya beruntung karena itu Sasuke. Tolong, jangan mengulanginya lagi.

Ah, Sakura mengerti sekarang, Itachi marah karena ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang bodoh. Tapi, bagaimana pun Sakura hanya gadis polos, yang tak suka berpikir jelek tentang orang lain. Apa lagi setelah kejadian dirinya salah menilai sosok seorang Itachi yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Sakura membaca pesan ketiga dari Itachi.

From : Itachi-nii

Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Pinky. Aku menyayangimu.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membaca pesan itu, kalau diingat-ingat Itachi memang belum mengucapkan selamat padanya. Setidaknya pesan terakhir Itachi memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sedari tadi muram.

Sakura memutar kunci lalu meraih pegangan pintu dan mendorongnya. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapanya adalah kegelapan. Apa mungkin orang tuanya lupa menyalakan lampu saat pergi? Sakura merayap perlahan didinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Begitu menemukannya, ia langsung menekan sakelar itu dan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi terang.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang meneriakan kata-kata itu, tapi itu diucapkan beramai-ramai.

Sakura menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah. Seluruh rumahnya kini dihias begitu indahnya. Dan semakin meriah dengan balon-balon yang berkaparan dilantai, meja-meja yang penuh makanan dan tak lupa orang-orang terkasihnya berkumpul disana. Ada ayah, ibu, pemuda panda, si babi cerewet, penyihir pirang, si rubah dengan cengiran manisnya, dokter senju, si nanas pemalas, dan pria yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya-begitulah Sakura menjuluki mereka-. Uchiha itachi berdiri disamping ayahnya dengan senyum tipis yang menghias wajah tampannya. Emerald gadis itu berkaca-kaca, ia merasa begitu bahagia. Tanpa sadar kakinya kini sudah berlari menuju orang yang ia yakin menjadi dalang dibalik kejutan ini. Ia berlari dan memeluk Itachi tanpa aba-aba, keduanya hampir saja terjungkal kalau Itachi tak menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Astaga, apa film romantisnya sudah dimulai?" tanya gadis yang dijuluki Sakura sebagai 'si babi cerewet' atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini, jika ada Itachi-nii, maka yang lain hanyalah patung. Dia akan lupa segalanya," kali ini Shion lah yang bicara, gadis yang juga berambut pirang ini sangat terobsesi untuk bisa memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan, dan itu terdengar sangat mustahil. Ia juga sering mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang dibacanya dari buku-buku mitologi kuno dan karena itu pula Sakura menjulukinya 'penyihir pirang'.

"Harusnya aku yang mendapat pelukan pertama, Sakura-chan tidak adil," semua orang hanya memutar matanya malas saat melihat wajah cemberut pemuda yang tampak mirip dengan seekor rubah karena tiga garis yang berada dikedua pipinya.

"Aku akan memelukmu jika kau mau, Naruto?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar hitam dikedua matanya.

"Aku normal, dasar panda," balas Naruto.

"Hoam, Dasar merepotkan."

"Ya ampun, Shikamaru. Bisakah kau berhenti menguap? Apa tidur seharian ini tidak cukup untukmu? Dasar 'Tuan nanas pemalas'." Ucap Ino.

"Berisik, Ino," balas Shikamaru.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat masa muda kita dulu, bukankan masa muda adalah masa terindah?" semua orang menoleh kearah pria paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut persis Sakura, pria itu tengah menatap istrinya dengan senyum jahilnya. Dan hanya di balas dengan cubitan sayang dari sang istri.

"Emh, kurasa kuenya sudah menunggu untuk dipotong," perkataan Dr. Senju itu mengalihkan atensi semua orang dari pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu.

Sakura mulai membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Itachi, ia segera mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah semua orang, sebelum meniup dan memotong kuenya, Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa, dan beberapa detik kemudian emerald itu kembali terbuka, lengan putihnya mengambil sebuah pisau plastik sembari mulutnya berusaha meniup nyala api pada lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Kepulan asap menandakan bahwa api lilin telah padam, Sakura memotong kue pertamanya dan meletakkannya pada piring kertas. Ia menyerahkan potongan pertama itu pada sang ibu, namun ibunya menolak dengan alasan sedang mengurangi konsumsi gulanya, hal yang sama pun terjadi pada ayahnya namun dengan alasan ada yang lebih pantas mendapatkan potongan pertama itu. Sakura melirik kearah teman-temannya, dan mereka semua menatap Sakura seolah mengatakan 'bukan aku'. Dan Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain, selain menatap pria Uchiha yang tampak tenang ditempatnya.

"Sudah dipastikan ini milik Itachi-nii," ucap gadis itu diiringi tawa kecilnya. Ia membawa langkahnya maju mendekati pemuda itu, mengambil kue itu dengan tangannya lalu menyodorkannya di depan bibir pemuda Uchiha itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi segera menyambut kue itu dalam mulutnya. Tepuk tangan menggema saat Itachi tengah mengunyah kuenya.

"Apapun yang berasal dari Sakura, tentunya akan enak, benarkan, I-ta-chi-nii?"

Itachi menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sakura-chan, asal kau tahu saja, kue itu spesial dari Itachi-nii untukmu," lanjut Naruto.

"Spesial? Bukankah beberapa tahun belakangan ini memang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini beda Sakura, ini lebih spesial dari yang sebelumnya," Sahut Shion.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, "Beda?"

"Karena dibuat langsung dari tangan dingin seorang Uchiha," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat kaget namun setelahnya ia tersenyum, ia tak menyangka seorang Itachi bisa membuat kue yang kelihatannya cukup enak itu. Dengan semangat ia kembali memotong kuenya untuk menyicipi sendiri rasa kue itu, namun belum sampai kue itu pada mulutnya, Itachi menggenggam tangannya yang tengah memegang kue dan memakan kue itu. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal. Bukankah ini untuk Sakura, dan kenapa pria itu seolah menghalanginya untuk merasakan kue itu.

"Jangan!" ucap pria itu.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Mungkin kau akan sakit perut, buang saja!"

"Ehh? Kenapa dibuang? Aku akan tetap memakannya." Sakura mengambil kembali potongan kue yang tersisa dipiringnya dan memakannya. Ia mengunyah kue itu dengan semangatnya, namun tak berapa lama kunyuhannya melambat diiringi keningnya yang berkerut. Ia menatap pria yang tadi melarangnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya seolah tengah mengejek. Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan kue itu.

"Masih ingin memakannya?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan segera ia mengambil secangkir air diatas meja dan meminumnya.

"Wah, Sakura sangat menyukai kuenya, Itachi-nii," ucap Shion dan tak lama semua orang pun tertawa geli. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimama rasa kue itu, karena merekalah korban pertamanya, dan mereka juga pencetus ide untuk membuat kue spesial super pahit itu. Bagaimana tidak pahit jika bubuk coklat yang ditambahkan bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari takaran seharusnya. Bukan kesengajaan yang terjadi namun kejahilan, saat Itachi lengah sedikit saja dari adonan kuenya, maka tangan jahil Naruto akan mulai beraksi. Dan saat mengetahui hal tersebut Itachi tetap memanggang kuenya dan menyuruh mereka memakannya. Karena tak terima harus memakan kue super pahit itu-walau hanya sedikit-, mereka memanipulasi kue yang baru dipesan Itachi. Mereka menukar kue itu, menghiasnya sama persis, dan tentu saja akan membuat Itachi dan juga bintang utamanya mencicipi apa yang mereka cicipi. Dan mereka pikir itu cukup adil.

"Seharusnya kau tak membantahku, hm."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pergilah tidur! ini sudah sangat larut, kau tentu harus beristirahat setelah berkeliaran tadi." kata-kata Itachi mungkin terkesan begitu perhatian, namun tetap saja, lagi-lagi kalimat menyindir diikut sertakan.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Aku pulang," Itachi mendekat pada Sakura dan mengecup keningnya sebentar sebelum meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa...Sasuke-kun datang."

"Ah, lihatlah betapa tampannya dia."

"Sasuke-kun kami mencintaimu."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kunnnn..."

"Kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, akukan murid baru disini, mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada Shion nanti," jawab Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau sudah satu minggu disini, Sakura. ketimbang aku yang baru hari pertama." sungut Naruto. Ya, ini adalah hari pertama Naruto sebagai siswa KHS, ia terpaksa pindah dari sekolahnya untuk menemani Sakura di KHS, mengingat ini kali pertama Sakura sekolah di sekolah umum setelah tiga tahun home schooling. Ia yang merupakan sahabat Sakura dari kecil, merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Sakura, ditambah lagi Itachi sendiri yang memintanya langsung untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin ku antar keruang kepala sekolah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, setelah mengantarmu ke kelas, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau tersesat?"

"Aku disini untuk menjagamu, bukan menyusahkanmu, ingat?"

"Kenapa aku harus susah? Hanya menunjukkan jalan saja, lagi pula aku sudah seminggu disini dan kau bahkan belum satu jam. Aku benarkan?" tanya Sakura. Matanya berkedip polos.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, ia memang selalu kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Dan memang sangat sulit untuk menolak keinginan gadis itu. Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan gadis itu menemaninya ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan kepentingannya. Ia pun mengantar Sakura menuju kelasnya.

"Masuklah, aku harus mencari Kakashi sensei sesuai instruksi kepala sekolah, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura-chan. Sampai jumpa di jam istirahat."

"Hm, semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Naruto." Sakura segera memasuki kelasnya. Jujur saja dia masih merasa canggung berada dikelas ini, karena tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenal disini sebelumnya. Tadinya ia berharap akan sekelas dengan Shion, tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Dan sekarang ia harap Naruto akan masuk ke kelasnya, sehingga ia tidak terlalu kesepian. Bukannya ia tidak ingin berteman dengan yang lain, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Ia takut salah bicara, mengingat KHS adalah sekolah dengan anak-anak orang kaya di dalamnya, sementara dirinya? Kalau bukan karena Itachi, mungkin dia tidak akan berada disini sekarang. Dia senang Itachi menepati janjinya untuk mengirim dirinya ke sekolah pada umumnya di usianya yang ke17 tahun.

"Apa kau yang duduk disini?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedang berdiri disamping mejanya. Rambut indigonya terurai sampai pinggang.

"Ah, ya. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Emh, aku Hinata. Sebelumnya aku juga duduk disini, maksudku, tepatnya disampingmu," jawab gadis itu.

"Ah, jadi kau ya. Silahkan duduk kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. "Emh, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Hinata."

"Baiklah."

Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Emh, Hinata. Boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau baru masuk hari ini? Aku sudah satu minggu disini tapi kau selalu tidak ada, kupikir aku memang duduk sendirian. Ah, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau bertanya. Bukankah setelah berkenalan, kita menjadi teman? Emh, aku baru saja pulang dari London, untuk...untuk..-,"

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja pulang dari liburan, hehehe, ya pulang liburan," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit ragu, dan tentu saja disadari oleh Sakura. Namun Sakura mengabaikan hal itu.

"Wah, pasti seru. Emh, Hinata? Ayo bersalaman," ucap Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura heran.

"Kau teman pertamaku, jadi mari awali hubungan ini dengan bersalaman." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, namun Hinata hanya menatap tangan Sakura saja.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, ya." Hinata segera menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku bukan orang kaya seperti kalian disini, apa itu tidak masalah untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Ah, tidak masalah. Tapi, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin jujur." Sakura menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Sekolah ini di penuhi orang kaya dengan segala kekuasaannya. Sama seperti halnya disekolah lain, bully juga berlaku disini, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Terutama pada orang-orang yang lemah dan berstatus orang biasa. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu secara terang-terangan atau kau akan berakhir diperlakukan tidak baik."

"Bully ya? Ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura saat ini tengah memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tak ada niatan untuknya pergi ke kantin. Ia malah hanya melamun di mejanya. Sebenarnya dia sedang kesal, karena harapan sekelas dengan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya angannya saja. Pemuda pirang itu mengiriminya pesan tadi, yang berbunyi kalau dia satu kelas dengan Shion dan bukan dirinya. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sakura memandang keluar jendela, dari sana ia bisa melihat pepohonan hijau yang menghiasi halaman samping sekolahnya, disana juga terlihat begitu menyejukan. Daun yang melambai diterpa angin, seolah mengundang Sakura untuk datang kesana. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya didalam kelas, Sakura memutuskan untuk menuju halaman samping, setiba disana, ia memilih duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar. Baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya, Sakura terganggu oleh suara Isakan sesorang. Ia mencari kesekitarnya dan menemukan sejumput rambut indigo mengintip dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, Sakura menghampiri siapapun yang berada dibalik pohon itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati Hinata, teman pertamanya, tengah meringkuk sembari mengisak. Sakura juga bisa melihat beberapa kulit telur tampak menggelayuti rambut indah Hinata.

"Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekik Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kulit telur yang menempel pada rambut Hinata, namun sebelumnya Hinata sudah terlebih dulu menepis tangannya.

"Pergi!" ucap Hinata dengan posisi yang sama, wajahnya terus saja ia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan kakinya.

"Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?" Ayo bersihkan tubuhmu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku bilang pergi!" teriak Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Emh..,"

"Kau tidak malu melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini?" Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Eh?" Sakura menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Jangan berlagak sok polos!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku,-"

"Pergi!" Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat nada keras serta tatapan tajam dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Air matanya bahkan sempat menetes sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari. Sakura berani bersumpah, selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ia di bentak dan diperlakukan seperti itu. Walau berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, tapi Sakura selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang, semua orang disekelilingnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuatnya cukup kaget dan terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cherryryn96


End file.
